Rose:A Family Of Assasins
by TheSourceAtikik
Summary: An alternate story of how Sonic met Amy.A story based around the war of two prideful families


Chapter 1:Make roses not war

If you were near the Emerald Forest all you would hear was the clacking sound of Sonic's shoe as he trampled on innocent leaves and if your hearing was above average you could also the propeller sound made with a set of two tails that belonged to Miles,or Tails as his friends called him.

Both were heading toward the location where many Eggbot's were supposedly spotted.

Sonic was easily bypassing trees and roots while Tails was barely keeping up with his footprints.

Tails was breathing hard "Geez Sonic slow up a little bit" Sonic disregarded his friend and kept moving on.

"Sorry Tails when you move at the speed of sound you don't have time to pause for even a minute"

Tails knew Sonic better than Sonic himself,this was his usual attitude toward everything even toward life threatening situations._Smash first think later..._

It was a moment of silence until a loud clank was heard,both mobians skidded to stop near a bridge."What was that?" Tails asked

"A Eggbot probably exploded or something" Sonic said

"Kinda loud for a Eggbot don't you think?" Tails asked

Sonic leaned on the bridge to show amusement "Who knows what Egghead comes up with in Eggland,maybe a robot that makes loud noises to catch us off guard"

"Too cheesy for a robot ability"

"Then what do you think the noise was genius" Tails gestered to a white gun on the walked over to further examine the pistol,it was stone white with a black flame design on two pink hedgehogs were waiting in the trees above.

"Tiffany should we kill them" That question was asked by a young pink female with spiky pink hair and three quills sticking out of her forehead and she sported a pink skintight suit with matching pink boots .She handed a pair of binoculars to the older girl next to her.

"No they won't find the target" The older girl wore an all-black choker with a golden belt adjusted on her kept her attention on the kitsune,the hedgehog looked too simple to be a threat to her.

"The blue one is kinda cute" Amy commented.

"You're not wrong in that regard,but he looks like he couldn't even defeat Climber" Tiffany snickered at that thought while Amy pulled out a hammer.

"I bet he's not weak,let me fight him" Tiffany approved with a nod of her head.

"Whether you kill them or not doesn't matter to me just make sure you clean up if you do" Tiffany said sternly

"Yeah yeah sis and I'll keep my communicater on" Amy said

Tiffany darted off into the forest without a jumped to the ground with her hammer in full tow,Tails realized her presence and flew to the left,meanwhile Sonic was already by the end of the bridge.

"A heads up would have help!" Tails yelled

Sonic and Tails were ready to confront their was safe to say it wasn't what they were expecting at all. Not even close.

"It's a..." Tails said

"freaking girl!" Sonic yelled

The girl looked to be at least a year younger than she wasn't trying to tear his head of his shoulders he might have considered flirting with was truly a gorgeous girl even with a skull bracelet on her wrist.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked

"The name is Amy"

"Cool you wanna fight me?" Sonic asked with a smirk

Amy answered with a swing of her hammer,Sonic dodged with kept her hammer swinging in a rapid was getting harder for Sonic to keep avoiding her blunt hammer cause it wouldn't stop moving.

Tails might have been frozen but he always used this time to analyze his opponents _"Well her strength is impressive,she keeps moving to the point of wearing Sonic out"_

Sonic hopped on top of the giant pink weapon,but to no avail he was swung from the instantly used one hand to he thought it was over she fazed right behind him and before he could move she gripped his was struggling to break free._Her strength is ridiculous,Sonic can't even move._

Sonic ran in place to try and get traction on the 's grip got tighter and she yanked him off his feet.

"Sonic move!" Sonic put his head down and Tails shot a yellow energy ball from of his crimson missed the attack while Sonic took advantage and elbowed her in her then ran back to Tails side.

Amy wiped a trickle of blood from her cheek and smirked "Not bad cutie not bad at all"

"Um Tails did she just call me a cutie?" Sonic asked

"Sonic focus we have a deadly opponent in front of us" Tails scolded

Amy lifted her hammer and charged at the kitsune this time but she was stopped looked to see a hole in her caught her body before it hit the forest floor.

Sonic tapped on her chest "Hey are you alright?" Tails ran over to assess the grew wide eyed and with all her strength she shoved them 3 feet away from tried to run over but a unknown hedgehog stiff armed him.

He smirked "You thought I was dead didn't you?" He showed five holes on his chest slowly also had the stone white gun in his grasp

"What kinda magic is that?" Sonic asked

"It's not magic but I assume he possesses regenerating cells" Tails explained

Amy threw a dart at a tree without the stranger's took notice of it and slowly removed it.

Sonic prepared himself to fight the man but he disappeared without a voice could still be heard though "Tell the Rose family to give me 100'000 rings or their progidy dies!" Sonic tried to run after him but was halted by Tails hand.

"Tails let me go,he has her!" Sonic demanded

"Oh trust me Sonic she left everything we needed to know and more"

(Tails Workshop)

Tails was clacking away on his keyboard while Sonic was pacing the floor with a chili dog in his mouth.

"Hey Tails what does a dart have to do with anything" Sonic asked muffled by the chili dog.

"Okay First of all swallow before you speak and second of all this dart's tip has a signature message in a ancient language"

"You should have let me beat the crap out of him" Sonic said with his mouth clear

"You would be beating him up for a long time if you consider his healing factor" Tails explained.

After 2 hours Tails finally decoded the message using research and recommendations from the time he decoded the message Sonic was fast asleep on the couch.

"Hey Sonic wake up I cracked the message"

Sonic was still sleeping peacefully "No mom I don't wanna be the king give it to Manic"

"Hey Sonic wake up!" Sonic jumped from the couch and wiped his eyes.

"What's up can't you see I was denying my royal heritage here" Sonic yelled

"Never mind that you idiot I know what the dart says"

He turned the computer to show Sonic._Please yield no more war,we need to kindle as roses_

"Woah that was deep and everything but what does it even mean?" Sonic asked

Tails clicked another tab "I did some research and the Rose family are the greatest assassins in Mobius,each of the members start their training at 5 years old"

"So I take it that guy was supposed to be killed by Amy"

"Yeah and the message she left is telling the family to make peace" Tails said.

"That means that..."

Tails shook his head with clarity "Yep we gotta contact the family and they should know what to do"


End file.
